


Will I Wait a Lonely Lifetime

by Esta Camille Lupin (edye327)



Series: I'll Be Loving You [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Sopheus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edye327/pseuds/Esta%20Camille%20Lupin
Summary: In which Theseus and Sophia kiss, Newt gets angry, and Theseus leaves for an undetermined length of time. Not a whole lot of plot, mostly the kiss and the backlash and there will be a happy ending, I promise.Companion piece to my Newtina ficThen Will My Love Linger Onpairing Theseus Scamander with OC Sophia Ollerton (if you read my fic, she's one of the main characters).Chapter 7 to be posted once TWMLLO has been concluded (because spoilers).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. I really truly never meant for Sophia and Theseus to end up together, or to even ship them, but what can I say? Unfortunately they will not end up together at the end of TWMLLO, though. 
> 
> However, I promise I do have a chapter 7 which will soothe the burn, and I'll post it as soon as I post the last chapter of TWMLLO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus pauses. “Eventually, if you would ever consider it… you might accompany me.”
> 
> “Where?” Sophia asks.
> 
> He looks down at the sand, as though embarrassed or possibly nervous. “Europe. It will no doubt be an adventure, and I would be rather lonely after all this time.”
> 
> “Yeah, I guess you get kinda used to having a bunch of people around.”
> 
> “Not people,” he says softly. “Just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss!

_For the things you do endear you to me_

They’re finally back at Scamander Island, after everything has calmed down. Newt, Tina, Sophia, and Theseus have somehow earned the title “The Fearsome Foursome” — this term originally came from Newtie-type teenagers who devoutly supported their cause, but ended up sticking as a _slightly_ shorter alternative to writing out their names. At any rate, Theseus is leaving tomorrow to aid investigations in Europe, which is highly concerning to everybody, most of all Sophia.

She has to admit (very, _very_ begrudgingly, regretfully, and unhappily) that she’s developed _somewhat_ of a crush on Theseus in the past few months. As someone who staunchly defies gender roles and has harbored very few crushes in her life, this development is incredibly unnerving and not at all welcome.

They started out good friends, like brother and sister, but as Newt and Tina have grown closer, so have they. Endless nights have been spent just the two of them, playing cards or talking about life. Sometimes she wonders if Theseus might feel the same; she’s caught him _looking_ at her more than once, and whenever a joke comes up and everyone is laughing, she’s pretty sure he glances at her immediately.

But it’s impossible. He’s 14 years older than her, which while not unheard of is entirely inappropriate. Newt would pitch a fit, it may tarnish Elsie’s perception of her forever, and in the end it would be a bit like dating her brother. Plus, when it comes down to it, chances of him reciprocating her feelings are slim to none, and chances of him _acting_ on anything are even less. Not to mention, the insecure little girl in her adds, he’s got his own army of female fans, all of whom are appropriately aged and much less intense and quirky than Sophia.

After an hour or so, Newt and Tina retire to the guest house, leaving Theseus and Sophia in the dark, illuminated only by the flickering fire. For some reason, the silence between them — usually warm and comfortable — is tenser than usual. Sophia is abruptly aware of Theseus’s breathing, and although there’s a deliberately broad distance between the two of them, she swears she can _feel_ the heat radiating off his skin.

“So how long will you be gone?” she asks in a desperate attempt to cut through the awkwardness.

“More than a month, perhaps several,” he replies quietly.

“Oh.”

“And what will you do? You cannot stay here forever, I assume.”

“I dunno. Tina and Newt will go back to New York soon, and I guess I’ll go with ‘em. Newt’s almost done with his second manuscript. I… I’m really not sure, to be honest, if he’s gonna want me as an assistant. Right now there’s not a whole lot to do other than maintenance.”

“Do you want to get a job? Or perhaps write your own book?”

“Pfft,” she scoffs. “I couldn’t write a book.”

“Yes, you could. I would certainly read it. And I daresay that you showing my brother up would be immensely satisfying.”

“Thanks, Theseus,” she sighs, staring into the flames. “I feel like I’m having, like, a quarter-life crisis. I just… don’t know what I wanna do with my life.”

He pauses. “Eventually, if you would ever consider it… you might accompany me.”

 _What?_ “Where?” she asks, befuddled.

He looks down at the sand, as though embarrassed or possibly nervous. “Europe. It will no doubt be an adventure, and I would be rather lonely after all this time.”

“Yeah, I guess you get kinda used to having a bunch of people around.”

“Not people,” he says softly. “Just you.”

What? No. What — oh god, when did he get so close? Is he drunk? Did they drink? They didn't drink. Sophia panics. Is this what Newt feels like all the time? Because this is not at all enjoyable. “Um…” she says articulately.

There is suddenly _very_ clear intent in Theseus's eyes as he gazes at her. It’s cautious, but he’s definitely crowded into her space, shifting so he faces her slightly and their knees overlap. She instinctively moves closer, closing the gap, and tentatively brings her hand up to grasp his forearm. “Sophia,” he says huskily.

“It’s okay,” she whispers.

He’s still now, watching her so intensely yet _fondly_ that she momentarily can’t breathe. He’s waiting for her, she realizes, to make the final move, to give permission.

Oh _god_ what is happening? What is _happening?_ Sophia's mind works frantically, trying to perform hasty cost-benefit analysis on the current situation. But she doesn't want to lose whatever moment they're having, and she's _seen_ secondhand what overthinking can do, and, well… what is it that Newt’s always preaching? In for a knut?

She meets Theseus’s gaze steadily, then very deliberately looks down at his mouth and back up.

He moves first (for all her confidence, this is the one area in which she will never take initiative), his hands coming up to cup her face — gently, despite the roughness of his palms — and tilting his head slightly to the side before pressing his lips against hers.

It’s better than she could have dreamed (not that she dreamed about it very _much)_ and they both seem to breathe sighs of relief. This has evidently broken a tension that neither of them realized was there. She’s the first one to boldly deepen the kiss, and his arms move to pull her closer still, and despite her own inexperience and his clear advantage over her in that area, she gets the sense that he’s no less wrapped up in this… whatever this is, than she is.

This is madness, sheer _madness._ They haven’t even _known_ each other that long — although to be fair, they’ve spent as much time with one another as Tina and Newt. For once, she stops thinking altogether, and they both lose themselves to the kiss.

But inevitably all hell breaks loose, because Newt comes sauntering down the hill (they later find out he wanted to know if they fancied coming back to the guest house for dessert) and neither of them notices him at first because their eyes are closed and they’re rather preoccupied. Then he gasps audibly in horror and they jump away from one another, Sophia scurrying backwards and nearly falling into the sand, while Newt stands in the grass, frozen and looking positively appalled.

“Newton —” Theseus tries to say, but then his brother goes rigid, fury seeping into his glare, before shaking his head once and storming off.

“Oh no, oh god,” Sophia whimpers. What were they _doing?_ Theseus is 14 years older than her, he’s supposed to be like her _brother,_ and it doesn’t matter how close they’ve gotten, this can _never_ happen. Not to mention the fact that he’s got baggage (it doesn’t matter if she’s willing to hear it) (even though it’s not as if she hasn’t dealt with baggage before) (and what’s past is past), he’s _14 years older,_ and their lifestyles are unlikely to ever really align. It would be _lovely_ to go adventure in Europe, continue to help humanity with him by her side, but it can’t happen, it just _can’t._ “Inappropriate” is right.

“Sophia —” Theseus starts, reaching out a hand. Dismay and guilt and shame all come together so that she reaches over and _shoves_ him, hard, before getting to her feet and stalking off, leaving the war hero sitting on the beach, alone and despondent, as the magical fire smolders and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is pissed. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters are going to be short; it was originally intended as a one-shot, but I opted to split it up into shorter chapters. Bear with!

“Don’t talk to me,” Newt says tightly, when Sophia walks in. The kitchen is empty and dark save for a few flickering candles on the table. “Either of you.”

Tears fill her eyes. “Newt, _please,_ I — it just —”

“Just _happened?”_ he snarls, standing akimbo against the counter, chest heaving. “He’s my _brother._ He’s _your_ brother. He’s over a _decade_ older than you. Everything about this is so _wrong.”_

“It was just a kiss!” she cries.

“It was _considerably_ more than a kiss,” he says, cringing at the mere memory of what he walked in on. “Had I not arrived, Merlin knows how far the two of you might’ve gone.”

“I’m so sorry, Newt, I am, I just… he’s been good to me, and we’ve gotten close, and he’s the one who moved first —”

“Don’t you _deign_ to blame this on him,” Newt spits. “I may not know much, but I know that you are equally responsible for this — this _atrocity.”_

“Newt, _please,”_ she begs. _“Please_ don’t be angry.”

“Angry?” He advances on her. “Angry? I may be angry, but more than that, I’m _disappointed.”_ It’s so cliche, yet it wounds Sophia to the core. Whether she admits it or not, she does look up to Newt as a big brother. For him to be _disappointed…_ he’s been mad before, but never this.

“I don’t know what to say —”

“Then _don’t,”_ he snaps, and storms upstairs. She hears the loud slam of the bedroom door. Standing alone in the middle of the kitchen, Sophia buries her head in her hands and cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what do you think?” Theseus asks into the silence.
> 
> Tina hesitates. “I’m… not that surprised.”
> 
> “You aren’t… scandalized?”
> 
> “Not really, no. I love Sophia, and I love you. I want you both to be happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Theseus haven't really had much of a relationship yet, although they will in coming chapters of TWMLLO. Anyway, I thought it would be good for her to reach out to him — I mean neither Newt nor Sophia is about to!

Theseus has no idea what to do with himself as he sits in the sand, arms wrapped around his knees. It was idiotic of him to do that. Inappropriate beyond belief. It really was.

He couldn’t help it — he’s only human and he only has so much self control. Had she rejected him, he would never pressure her, but she was clearly as interested as he was, particularly considering the fact that _she_ was the one who moved after the initial kiss, craning for more.

This is a mess. Newton will tell their mum, and he doesn’t even _want_ to know how she might react. It’s just that… well, how could he resist? He and Sophia have been joined at the hip for months now. She’s insightful, and intelligent, and funny, and attractive. Her fierce loyalty to loved ones and her unwavering conviction to do what’s _right_ is admirable, particularly to someone like him.

Moreover, regardless of everyone else’s perceptions, he _has_ been alone the majority of his life. Even... but he can’t think of that relationship now. At any rate, Sophia was the first one — in some ways, he admits, the Tina to his Newt — to come around and seamlessly fall into step beside him (metaphorically, of course; he’ll never get over the sheer adorableness of her getting out of breath as she tries to keep up with his long strides). Things were easy with her.

He _knows_ a relationship wouldn’t be right. He knows that there’s a massive age gap, and that he would eventually tie her down. He knows that they’re supposed to be like siblings and best friends. He’s just so _helpless_ when it comes to his feelings for her, which until now were uncertain. Now, kissing her like that, he fears he will never be able to move on.

Will she even _forgive_ him? There was such rage in that shove; it broke his heart, knowing that he’d hurt her, that he’d done this. He vows, now, that no matter what happens, he _will_ be there for her. He may pine away, he may never get over her, but the only thing he can do — the only thing that will bring him any relief — is to make sure she knows that he is there for her. He can stand unrequited love; he’s stood it before. But Sophia is somehow intoxicating, without even _realizing_ it. He doesn't think she realizes how beautiful she is, or the fact that sometimes he can't take his eyes off of her.

Well, he certainly isn’t returning to the guest house tonight. Perhaps the manor? But Mum must be at the manor, and he can’t bear to face her, even though Newt probably hasn’t gotten a chance to relay the news. Then again, maybe it would be better for him to tell her, get it over with. He can’t think of anything he’d like to do less.

He’s deep in thought and swallowing down tears when Tina sits down beside him.

“Hey,” she says quietly.

“Newt told you.”

A pause. “Yeah.”

“If you are here to give me a speech about how inappropriate and unforgivable my actions are —”

“No, I’m not. Newt is furious, but he’s just heated. He’ll calm down eventually.”

“Will he?” Theseus asks bleakly. “Will he really?”

She nods, looking at him in pity. “I know him. He will.”

“And what do you think?” he asks into the silence.

Tina hesitates. “I’m… not that surprised.”

“You aren’t… _scandalized?”_

“Not really, no. I love Sophia, and I love you. I want you both to be happy. But Theseus… you know a relationship with her wouldn’t work out. It just… the age difference.”

“If I was her age or she were mine, would you feel the same?”

“No,” Tina admits.

“I’m sick of hearing the age difference argument,” he says angrily. “She is no less mature, particularly for having endured what all of us older _adults_ have barely managed to endure in the past months. It is true that a brotherly relationship with her was the expectation, and believe you me, I did not anticipate this happening anymore than the rest of us did. But surely you understand why I would be attracted to her.”

“I do. She’s a lovely girl, and you guys have always been close,” Tina says quietly. “But now you’ve got bigger fish to fry. Mo — Elsie’s going to find out eventually, you know. And I don't know how she’ll react.”

“She loves Sophia,” Theseus states quietly. “It may or may not work in her favor. But I cannot let this ruin her relationship with Mum. I will take full responsibility,” he decides. “I won't let her sacrifice anything for my own… weakness.”

“It's not weakness,” Tina says gently. “If you really feel something for her…”

He runs a hand through his hair, agitated. “I do, of course I do. It… but there are things about me she does not yet know. She may have surmised, but I could not rightfully enter a relationship with her without sharing this information. Even if she forgave me and wishes to attempt to make this work, there are some things I must do, and no reason for her to stay.”

“If she loves you, she’ll stay.”

“That's a large ‘if.’”

“Do you love her?”

“I have always loved her, but until now I thought it was purely platonic. She…” He shakes his head. “She's funny, and warm, and _smart,_ and I — I have not felt this way about a person since the war.”

“You were in love, weren't you.”

He nods. “Sophia knows that I was, but not the entire story.”

“You can tell me, if you want. I won’t tell anyone.”

He flashes her the tail end of a smile. “Thank you, but as ironic as it is, even considering what just happened, Sophia is the only one I would discuss this with.”

“I understand.”

They sit in silence for a minute. Then Theseus asks in a low voice, “What do I do now?”

“I’m not sure,” Tina says, frowning. “You’re leaving tomorrow. I don’t think anyone wants you to leave on a bad note.”

“So I must reconcile with Newton, and somehow tell Mum and earn her forgiveness in the same day.”

“It’s not gonna be easy,” Tina sighs. “I can talk to Newt for you, see if he’ll come around. He was just put off. You know he’s protective of Sophia. Not that he thinks you’d hurt her, but I don’t think he particularly likes his big brother’s hands all over his little sister.” She grimaces. “It sounds bad like that, but you know what I mean.”

“I know. I harbor no ill will towards my brother for his reaction. As for my mother...”

“She’s probably still awake. She goes to bed later than me and Newt sometimes.” Tina elbows him gently. “Go tell her. I’ll talk to Newt.”

He doesn’t want to. And at the same time, he knows she’s right. “Thank you,” he says, and reluctantly gets to his feet.

She nods, patting him on the arm. “Take care, Theseus.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I kissed Sophia.” There. He said it. He said it, and there’s no going back now.
> 
> There are many things he might have expected his mum to say, but he certainly would not have predicted her actual response. When he musters up the courage to raise his head, she’s smiling in mingled relief and fondness. “Now, it’s about time, isn’t it,” she says warmly.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Oh, dear, of course I knew that would happen. I’ve watched my youngest fall in love; it was about time I got to experience the same satisfaction with my eldest.”

Elsie is indeed awake, and stands up, surprised, when her son walks through the door.

“Hi, Mum,” he says, feeling very small.

Being his mother, of course she can tell that something’s wrong, and when she looks at him, he’s struck suddenly by childhood memories. Newt was always the gawky little boy, the quiet one at the table, the one who — Theseus knew, but never spoke of it — would somehow  _ know _ when Mummy was upset and crawl into bed with her.

Theseus was brave, courageous, independent, strong. He didn’t need his mum the way Newt did, the way most boys did. But he had his moments of vulnerability, and Elsie was the only one who could tell. Just by the tone of his voice, the twitch of his eye, the way he carried himself: he could fool the world, but he couldn’t fool her.

Thinking back on the war, now, the desire to tell her everything that happened overwhelms him momentarily, so that his words get stuck in his throat. She knows he experienced heartbreak. She just doesn’t know the details, and the details are what hurt the worst. The details are what make Theseus so ashamed.

“What’s wrong, darling?” she asks immediately, looking concerned and herding him to sit on the bed beside her. Despite their size difference, he feels as though he’s nine years old again.

“I…” he begins. “I…” He ducks his head.

She leans in, scrutinizes his face, then takes both of his hands in hers. “If you do not tell me now, I am going to assume this is about something much worse than it is. You know that.”

He nods. He does, he really does. “I… I do not know how you will respond,” he says shakily. “But I — I thought I ought to tell you. Before Newton does.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Oh? And what have you done that is so scandalous our dear Newtie would come tattling to me?”

“Mum, I…” He clenches and unclenches his fists, staring fixedly at his knees. “I kissed Sophia.” There. He said it. He said it, and there’s no going back now.

There are many things he might have expected her to say, but he certainly would not have predicted her actual response. When he musters up the courage to raise his head, she’s smiling in mingled relief and fondness. “Now, it’s about time, isn’t it,” she says warmly.

“What?”

“Oh, dear, of course I  _ knew _ that would happen. I’ve watched my youngest fall in love; it was about time I got to experience the same satisfaction with my eldest.”

“You aren’t appalled?”

“Well, I suppose it depends on how she reacted,” Elsie allows. “I would only be appalled if you pushed her to do anything she did not want to do, and you are a much better man than that.”

He thinks back to the kiss, as he will for years to come. “She reacted well,” he manages, trying not to grin despite the severity of the situation.

“I presume Newton had a conniption,” Mum says matter-of-factly.

“Just a smidge.”

“We can hardly blame him. You and Sophia were, after all, intended to be siblings,” she tells Theseus sternly.

“What are you saying?”

She sighs. “This is hardly a surprise. That being said, I do not see as entering a relationship with Sophia would be advisable.”

He isn’t surprised, but it still hits him like a punch in the gut. “Oh.”

“I know, sweetheart,” she says at his (probably crestfallen) expression. “Despite her maturity, she  _ is _ young, and she has a lot left to do in her life before she can get to where you are. And much as she may love you, I think she reserves the right to meet other young men.”

Theseus clenches his jaw,  _ hating _ the idea. The problem is, his mum is right, as always.

“I know, I know,” Elsie says, “both you and Newt would rather cut off your right arms than watch that happen, but she’s a beautiful young 20-year-old with ambition and  _ quite _ the personality.

“She may not know what she wants. Love and attraction are all very well, but a relationship must be built on more than that. Sometimes, unfortunately, no matter how much you love a person, it is not meant to be.

“I am certain that Sophie has the same feelings for you as you have for her. You two are remarkably compatible, and have been from the start. I understand that; I think anybody who has witnessed your relationship develop in the past months can too. But Theseus… now is not the right time.

“Besides which, young man,” she adds with a twinkle in her eye, “you very well may meet someone new in your travels.”

“I will not,” he says with confidence. “I truly believe that Sophia is it for me.”

Unlike most people, who would reply with a condescending  _ that’s what you think,  _ Elsie takes him entirely seriously. “If you believe it, then I have no doubt that this is true.”

“So what do I do?”

“You will have to wait. If she is really the one for you, if it is meant to be, someday it will happen. Such is the nature of true love. 

“It may be painful. Things may change. But I am never one to advocate instantly moving on from somebody with whom a relationship is not possible. To do so creates a tremendous amount of stress, and often forces one to overcompensate with hate.

“I trust you, Theseus. I trust your feelings and your thoughts. You ask me what to do, but you are the one in control here. What do you want to do?”

“I want to kiss her again,” he says frankly, before he can think.

Elsie smiles affectionately. “That was the obvious answer, wasn’t it? Now, beyond that. What do you want to do about Sophia?”

He abruptly recalls her reaction. The anger, the shove. Sobering and once again feeling horrible, he explains this to Mum.

“Oh dear,” she says softly.

“You see?” he says miserably. “I would like to… go back to normal. If I cannot be with her, then I would give anything to undo the kiss, and stay friends. I can handle loving her and being friends, but I cannot handle her angry with me.” Despite efforts to remain calm, his voice breaks slightly on the last sentence.

“She’s a hot-headed young woman, aided and abetted by your unexpectedly overemotional baby brother,” Elsie states. “I promise you, she will recover. She may not deliver a heartfelt apology, but one does not lose such strong feelings for another person in a moment of anger. I am certain she was simply embarrassed herself.”

“Oh.” Theseus hadn’t considered this. Good lord, has he become another Newt?

“Now,” Elsie says, watching him in amusement. “Don’t worry, dear. Newton had more than his fair share of angst in the past year. You deserve a turn.”

“Thanks, Mum,” he says.

She sighs, patting his knee. “You leave tomorrow.”

He nods. “Yes. They have arranged for a private boat directly off of the island.”

“Do you suppose I will ever be able to keep either of my boys in one place?” Mum asks wistfully.

He chuckles. “I highly doubt it.”

She shakes her head, then reaches over and pulls him into a hug. “I love you, darling,” she murmurs against his hair.

“I love you too, Mum.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate to say it,” Sophia says, “but I don’t think we should talk much. For a little bit. I mean, you’re gonna be off in Europe saving the world anyway, I think it’d be too painful for me, and maybe for you too. You can’t really get over someone if they’re still in your life, you know?”
> 
> Theseus feels his stomach sink. Then again, what more could he have expected? 
> 
> “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “But, um... I don’t know when I’ll see you again. I mean, hopefully we’ll see each other, but maybe not for months. Years, even. We can live separate lives, right? It’ll be fine.” Her eyes are glistening with tears now.

_Who knows how long I've loved you_ _  
_ _You know I love you still_ _  
_ _Will I wait a lonely lifetime_  
_If you want me to, I will._

The next morning, Theseus avoids the guest house at all costs. To his surprise, it’s his brother who makes the first move. Just as he’s about to leave the manor to kill time in Wyverthwaite, Newt walks in.

“Oh,” they say simultaneously.

The magizoologist is fidgety as always. “Theseus.”

Theseus nods at him. “Newt.”

“I, er… I’m sorry,” he says simply. It’s the most concise sincere apology he’s ever delivered.

“I am too,” Theseus says. “I know what I did was —”

Newt stops him, looking pained. “This will be much easier if we don’t discuss what happened.”

“Very well,” Theseus agrees. He rather wishes it didn’t happen anyway.

“So,” Newt says, scratching his neck uncomfortably. “You’re leaving today?”

Theseus nods. “Shortly.”

“Perhaps — perhaps you could come say goodbye now.”

Having already said goodbye to Elsie this morning, Tina, Newt, and Sophia are the only ones to whom he needs to bid farewell. Sophia…

“She is fine,” Newt says quietly. “Tina managed to talk sense into both of us. She really is a remarkable woman, I —”

Theseus claps a hand on Newt’s shoulder firmly. “Marry her,” he says.

Newt’s eyes widen. “Wh —”

“You know you want to. You know _she_ wants to. You know the world could always do with a little more love. Marry her. For my sake.”

“I — w-we haven’t — she doesn’t —”

Theseus jerks his head towards the door and they begin walking to the guest house. “She wants to. And if I have learned anything in the past 24 hours, it is that you must never take for granted the ability to love somebody who loves you back, and, more importantly, to be with them.”

Newt looks at him, more shrewdly than usual, and seems to comprehend in a silent dialogue.

_You aren’t going to…?_

_I can’t. She has to live her own life._

_I’m sorry._

Newt squeezes Theseus’s arm. The two brothers’ eyes meet briefly in understanding; then, without another word, they walk the remainder of the distance.

Newt squeezes Theseus’s arm again in unspoken support before they enter the guest house. Theseus doesn’t want to see Sophia, and yet at the same time he needs to. He needs to see her not _angry_ with him. He needs to see her one more time, because this could be the last time in his entire _life —_

“Hey,” Sophia says softly, coming down the stairs. She looks beautiful, of course. Much to Elsie’s exasperation, she’s wearing the outfit she arrived in all those months ago. The bedraggled, unattractive, boyish outfit, and Theseus loves her so much in this moment that it _hurts._

“Hi,” he says stupidly.

“Didja sleep well?” she asks, and her voice is mostly normal. If they’re both avoiding direct eye contact, neither of them acknowledges it.

He tilts his head. “Mediocre.”

She doesn’t say anything, but smiles tentatively as she joins him and Newt in the kitchen.

Tina walks in from the living room then, and wishes him a good morning.

“Tina,” he replies cordially. They all stand there in uncomfortable silence for a moment. Through the window, he sees red sparks go off on the horizon. His ten-minute warning. When he looks back, Sophia has seen it too, and he could swear she’s tearing up.

“You’ll write, won’t you?” Tina asks.

He musters a smile. “Yes, absolutely.”

“Good.” The air is heavy with whatever hangs between him and Sophia; no doubt feeling it, the look in Tina's eyes is as sympathetic as it gets. 

He draws her into a hug, and whispers, “Thank you,” in her ear. When they pull apart, she nods in understanding, and mouths, _You’re welcome._

Newt is next. Although they already spoke most of their goodbye, which was never going to be very verbose, Theseus takes a moment to drink in the sight of his gangly baby brother. Newt is much the same as always — a bit of an oddball, with a quirky smile and overlong fringe. But there is a new confidence to the way he holds himself, a new strength in his gaze, a new lightness about him as he glances over at Tina. He has matured and found happiness, and Theseus feels a rare rush of altruistic joy.

“I love you, Newtie,” he says, and ruffles up Newt’s hair for effect.

“You too,” Newt replies tolerantly, and the two grip each other for a long moment.

_Please be careful._

_I will. Take care of her for me._

_We will. I love you._

_I love you too._

He turns to Sophia then. Tina and Newt silently move out of the room, giving them some privacy.

“Sophia —” he starts, feeling quite shaky.

She shushes him. “I hate to say it,” she says, and her voice is not remotely steady either, “but I... I don’t think we should talk much. For a little bit. I mean, you’re gonna be off in Europe saving the world anyway, and I just... I think it’d be too painful for me, and maybe for you too. You can’t really get over someone if they’re still in your life, you know?”

 _Get over someone._ Theseus feels his stomach sink. Then again, what more could he have expected? She’s hardly going to turn around and tell him that they can beat the odds, and she doesn’t care about other men, and she’ll come with him, and everything will be fine.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “But, um... I don’t know when I’ll see you again. I mean, hopefully we’ll see each other, but maybe not for months. Years, even. We can live separate lives, right? It’ll be fine.” Her eyes are glistening with tears now.

“What is it about women, that makes them insist everything is fine when they are crying?” Theseus asks.

“Shut up,” she retorts, sniffling and punching him good-naturedly on the arm. She smiles, though, and this in and of itself is a gift. “I just wanted to say good luck and, uh… be safe, will you? Please be safe. I’ve come this far without you doing anything stupid like your brother, so… but anyway. I’ll be thinking of you. Not like — I didn’t mean it like — never mind,” she stammers, getting flustered.

“And I you,” he manages, despite the fact that his heart is breaking the more she talks. There’s such finality in her tone, regardless of her words.

She starts to say something, then stops and looks at him plaintively, until he can take it no more.

“I should be going,” he says wretchedly, and heads for the door. Just as he’s about to cross the threshold, however, Sophia runs up behind him and grabs his arm. He turns around; before he can speak, she stands on tiptoes, cradling his face in her hands, and kisses him. He has to tamp down the urge to draw her closer again (he knows she would probably slap him in the face, but given their substantial size difference he rather feels the impulse to lift her up) and the kiss is over before it began.

“I just didn’t want you to forget me,” she says breathlessly, after stepping away. Then she smooths one hand gently, almost tenderly, over his chest, and straightens his tie. “Goodbye, Theseus.”

“I will be very sorry to walk away from you, Sophia,” he says, voice breaking ever so slightly. “And I could never forget you.”

“Please just go,” she begs him, biting her lip and looking as miserable as he feels.

That last kiss was enough, he tells himself. It has to be enough. And so he flashes her what he hopes is a charming smile — despite the fact that he’s on the verge of tears — gives her a little salute, and walks away.

 _But it never really mattered_ _  
_ _I will always feel the same._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we will have to stop there until I finish TWMLLO! I hope you enjoyed it up to this point :) at least they got one more kiss?


	6. Bonus chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have a chapter in TWMLLO drafted that's FCs for other characters. And as I was looking through for Theseus, I found all these perfect gifs that are totally applicable to him and Sophia. So I thought I would put those here. Don't mind me.
> 
> There are a few in the other chapter that aren't here, but you can also just look up photos of Finn Jones now that you know who he is :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! Although no FC is ever perfect, after hours of searching, this is pretty close. I always wanted Theseus to have similar coloring to Newt but be totally different in face shape and demeanor because he's this 6'3" war hero. And Finn Jones had some pretty good GIFs available.
> 
> If I find Sophia (she's been SO difficult to track down) I might post a bonus chapter here of her :)

**Theseus (Finn Jones)**

OKAY BUT this is him accepting that he and Sophia can't have a relationship. Like this is the face after he gets rejected. Right there. Bam.

Sad Theseus :(

Theseus after he and Sophia kissed. Because oh shit what has he done.

Happy Theseus! Hanging out with Sophia!

Theseus being a cute little boy with Sophia.

Theseus lowkey realizing he really really likes Sophia.

That's actually similar-ish to my Sophia FCs so here's Theseus being upset and having feelings.

Hugs.

OH SHIT THE ANGST (this is probably him talking about him effing up with Sophia)

Have some cute Theseus again to soothe the burn.

Have some reference pics if you're an illustrator... ;)


	7. Announcement

Hey guys! Congrats if you've made it this far in my fic. This message is going to go in every one of my unfinished fics.

Because of some incidents in the fandom regarding fanfic, I've decided to move my writing to an email list. Although I would love to post to AO3, I feel most comfortable sharing my reading with those I know are supportive and want to read what I write. As such, if you would like to be part of the email list, please email me at ecb327@gmail.com and tell me which fics you would like to subscribe to. I will be putting this message at the end of every one of my fics.

I will send out updates to the email list and for those who are joining late, I will send you a Google Drive or Dropbox link of updates that you have missed until now.

Thank you for your cooperation. While I know it may be more of a hassle, I have found the internet to be breeding grounds for hate and competition, neither of which I want any part of. This way, I know I will be sharing my writing with essentially a close circle of friends — which is what I would like to do, anyway. I very much appreciate the kind feedback I have received. I am doing my best to focus on the wonderful feedback and disregard the others.

If you do not want to share your email but would like updates, we can figure something else out. In that case I am accessible via (in descending order of preference):

Tumblr @academla

Instagram @edyebenedict

Skype @ecb327

Twitter @edyebenedict

However, email is far preferable. If none of that works for some reason, I will eventually post all updates to AO3, I just don't know when. I will also obviously be trusting that you don't distribute my own work, or do anything other than read it.

Again, thanks for working with me. Hopefully this will be a positive experience which will feel more personalized anyway :)

Love,

Edye

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
